


Don't Dish What You Can't Take

by Aubadeofapollo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Injured!Sam, M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 17:39:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2437247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aubadeofapollo/pseuds/Aubadeofapollo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is injured and Dean does what he can to help. When he teases Sam, he can't take what Sam gives back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Dish What You Can't Take

"Goddammit Sammy." Dean whispered as he checked Sam's ankle. Sam gave an uncomfortable grunt as he was laying on the bed, his brother prodding his foot. 

"Quit! Hurts a lot." Sam groaned as he kicked at his brother with his other leg. 

"Don't be a bitch! Tryin' to help you." Dean said, warding off his brother's foot. He examined his brother's ankle for another moment, just to make sure, and stood straight up. 

"Well congratulations. You are now the proud owner of a sprained ankle." Dean placed his hands on his hips and looked at Sam. Sam sat up and tried to stand.

"OW! Fu..." Sam yelled as he collapsed forward into Dean's arms. He screamed muffled curses into Dean's shoulder and Dean couldn't help but chuckle.

"I don't know where you thought you were gonna go. You weren't gettin' far." He laughed. Sam let his head hang and placed the crown of his head on Dean.

"Shut up." He grumbled as Dean placed him back on the bed.

"Stay here. Be back in a sec." Dean said as he headed for the door. 

"Where are you going?" Sam called, but Dean ignored him and walked out of the door. Sam sighed out of exasperation with his brother and flopped back onto the bed.

"Shit. This hurts pretty bad." Sam mumbled to himself. He tried not to think about his ankle or the pain and instead thought what Dean could possibly be doing. Sam knew Dean cared about him, no matter how harsh or cold he came off. He loved Dean with his whole being and he knew Dean loved him just as much, if not more. He just didn't say it often. Sam caught himself smiling at the fact that Dean was just a big teddy bear inside (at least for him) when he heard the door open again.

"Told you I'd be back in a sec." Dean said. Sam sat back up and stared at the things that Dean was carrying. Sam's smile faded into an open gape and a look of despair. 

"Dean no! I'm not about to be that useless! I'm not sitting around like a stilted paper weight!" Sam exclaimed. Dean rolled his eyes and placed the crutches down on the bed next to Sam.

"Well I'm sure as hell not carrying you around like fucking Yoda! Plus, the only way for it to get better is stay off of it. Now use the damn crutches before I duck tape them to you." Dean was serious and Sam could tell. He hated letting Dean just command him around and hated letting him win. But he knew that Dean just had his best intentions at heart and cared for him. He just had a hard time and strange of showing it. Sam stared at Dean and Dean at Sam. Dean raised an eyebrow and Sam gave.

"Fine. I'll use the damn crutches. But no jokes. And I'm not sitting around the motel all day." Sam asserted, thrusting a finger towards his older brother. Dean just smirked.

"Yeah right. No promises there, hop-along." Dean snorted. Sam pursed his lips together and glared at his brother as he grabbed the crutches and stood up placing his weight on the sticks and not his foot. When he was upright and comfortable, he smacked Dean's shin with the metal of his left crutch and re-supported himself, laughing as he watched his brother jerk his leg into his ands and bounce a minute. 

"That's pretty damn funny!" Sam laughed. Dean rubbed the front of his jeans for a moment and stood back up. 

"No it wasn't! And now all jokes are fair game. Unless you wanna sit around the motel all by your lonesome." Dean said.

"I'll take the insults, thanks." Then something dawned on him. "Hey Dean. Where'd you get these crutches? They're my height." He asked as he looked down the length of his crutches.

"AND they're _adjustable_?!" He exclaimed. He looked up to his brother who grinned with pride. 

"Oh, y'know. We've been to a few hospitals in the past and I figured a pair or two might come in handy. And with the amount of money a hospital makes, what's one or two pairs gonna cost to replace." He beamed at how his foresight was correct and applauded himself internally. 

"Real proud of yourself ain'tcha?" Sam asked, knowing the answer was yes.

"Hell yeah I am! Took an act of God to get them bitches out of there too so you better be grateful." Dean said looking at Sam intently. Sam giggled and rolled his eyes at Dean. 

"Yes I'm thankful. I wouldn't be mobile at all if it weren't for you." Sam said, only to appease his brother, but he was thankful nonetheless.

"Love you big brother." Sam said as he took a small hop to close the gap between them. Dean placed a hand on Sam's cheek and kissed his baby brother. Sam pulled away first and smiled.

"So if I'm careful, can we still fuck?" Dean asked. Sam's expression changed to a gaping smiling of disbelief. He wanted to laugh and should have seen the question coming. Without answering, Sam hit Dean's shin with his crutch again.

"MOTHER...!!!" Dean exclaimed as he grabbed his leg and hopped around once more. Sam laughed just as much as he did the first time.

"Still pretty damn funny the second time!" He laughed and almost fell over. Dean was tempted to kick a crutch out from underneath him but thought better of it. He didn't want to hurt his baby brother anymore than he already was. 

"Sammy...! Bitch!" Dean exclaimed as he stood upright once more. 

"Jerk." Sam said through the remaining vestiges of his laughter.

"C'mon. Let's go. Got a case to finish." Sam began to go towards the door, but on his first step, one of the crutches didn't land so well and Sam slipped and began to fall. Dean quickly jumped in front of Sam and caught him, holding him close.

"Gotcha baby boy!" Dean said as he helped Sam upright once again. Sam hugged Dean's neck and held him close. 

"Thanks De." Sam smiled into his big brother's shoulder. Dean kissed the crown of Sam's head and hugged him close.

"So can I take that as a yes?" Dean asked. Sam couldn't believe he just asked. Again.

"Good God almighty!" Sam said, trying to restrain a giggle. "You're lucky I don't hit you with my crutch again considering you just saved me!"

"So is that a no?" Sam began to chuckle and Dean followed suit.

"Sure Dean." Sam said with a chaste kiss to the corner of his brother's mouth. 

"Yes!" Dean whispered, glad for his victory. They both laughed and decided to stay in for the rest of the day to tease and kiss one another.


End file.
